


Home is Where the Heart Is

by creativechoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativechoni/pseuds/creativechoni
Summary: Cheryl Blossom never felt at home. That is until she met Toni Topaz. However, after one grave mistake made by Cheryl it will affect both of the girls lives. Toni and Cheryl must navigate through the trials and tribulations of their relationship in order to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL! This is my first fanfiction and I am so truly excited to share this idea with all of you. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Please feel free to follow my twitter: @creativechoni for updates on this fic and some choni content!

Cheryl never felt at home. That is until she met Toni Topaz. Not even in her own residence of Thornhill did she feel safe nor comfortable. Her horrid mother carrying out her lewd acts on the family’s couch. Now that Jason was gone, nothing in that house made her want to be there, besides her own bed of course. Which is where Toni and Cheryl almost had their first kiss, until the shocking discovery that Nana Rose’s and Cheryl’s lives were in danger. It wasn’t until little but oh so mighty Toni Topaz rescued her beloved Cheryl from The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The next few months were traumatic for Cheryl. Loud noises, especially screams, had been quite a trigger for the recovering redhead. However, Toni had been there every step of Cheryl’s recovery. That is until it felt like all of Cheryl’s hard work had gone to shreds. That one night changed both of the girls lives forever.

“Cheryl? Its 3 in the morning…what are you doing awake?” asked Toni. Usually Toni would chalk it up to Cheryl missing her beautiful girlfriend or seeking some flirting and attention, but tonight was different. Toni knew something was off when Cheryl hadn’t responded to Toni’s question in a 30 second period. Something was wrong.

“Toni…I did something bad and I can’t go back from it.” said Cheryl. Her eyes filled with tears that were streaming down her face. Her entire body had gone numb. Not due to the fact that she just burned down Thornhill, but because all her suffering was now gone. Entering Thornhill had always been a reminder of what Cheryl faced and would continue to face. It was not a happy place nor was it ever a loving one. Cheryl could not fully recover or go on with her life until the last obstacle was out of the way. Only until after realizing what she had just done did it fully click in that she committed a crime. Arson in the third degree. A class C felony in Riverdale, New York. But worse than that, Penelope Blossom was in the house. No time to escape the fumes that coursed the halls of Thornhill. 

“Cheryl, you’re scaring me. What are you talking about?” Toni was now out of bed, ready to properly dress for the cold winter night in order to save her obviously distressed girlfriend. 

“I burned down the house. I couldn’t do it anymore, TT. Every time! Every time I walked into that house; I-I couldn’t do it anymore.” Cheryl was now in hysterics. She threw the phone to the ground out of panic. Toni had hung up at that point, already on her motorcycle to make a plan with a Cheryl that hopefully could calm down. Although, Toni had a feeling it wasn’t going to be a stable night for the poor redhead. 

Toni had made it to the now debris of Thornhill only to find Cheryl. She seemed to be in a catatonic state. Cheryl could not move let alone form a full sentence to explain everything to Toni. Cheryl did not stand up; she didn’t even look Toni in the eyes. Since Toni only had her bike, which was by no means safe for the poor redhead, she knew what to do. Although quite a risk, Toni made a call to Sweet Pea, praying he’d answer at such an ungodly hour. The phone rang until finally a confused and groggy Sweet Pea answered the phone.

“Do you know what the hell time it is, Topaz?” Said Sweet Pea. He was obviously not happy to be awoken from his precious sleep. 

“You know I wouldn’t be calling you right now if it wasn’t important. Meet me at Cheryl’s house, Thornhill. I need you, Sweet Pea. Cheryl needs us. I’ll explain everything once you get here. You’ll see what I mean.” Said Toni. Without even leaving time for Sweet Pea to respond, Toni was adhering to Cheryl’s needs. 

“Baby, please look at me, talk to me, do something. I need you back.” Said Toni. Toni Topaz never really experienced the feeling of fear. But tonight, was the scariest of them all. She truly felt helpless in this situation. 

Not expecting a response from Cheryl, Toni had been thinking of the next thing to say. Toni’s thoughts were quickly interrupted when Cheryl softly spoke. “We just involved Sweet Pea in this. I just involved you in this. I’m sorry. I know you deserve better than an ‘I’m sorry,’ but I’m so tired, TT. I just don’t want to think anymore.” Said Cheryl. The thought of being an accessory to a crime never even crossed Toni’s mind. It didn’t matter right now, saving Cheryl mattered. To Toni, that’s all that would ever matter. 

“We are going to fix this. For right now, just rest your head on my shoulder. I got you babe. When Sweet Pea gets here, I’ll wake you up. It may be soon though, I’m sure at this house there’s not much traffic.” Said Toni. Immediately, Cheryl had laid her head gently onto Toni’s shoulder. Toni wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s body to make sure she didn’t move out of place. 

Sweet Pea eventually arrived, nearing around 20 minutes later. It was a decent rest for Cheryl. Quickly, Sweet Pea and Toni helped the half sleeping girl into the truck. Sweet Pea even wrapped a blanket around the two girls due to the freezing night.

Sweet Pea quickly sped off, but not without catching a glimpse of the burned down house. He had so many questions and concerns, but now was not the time. He figured Toni would explain everything to him once they got Cheryl safely in bed. During the seemingly long drive, both girls had fallen asleep in the back of Sweet Pea’s truck. Toni once again wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s figure, she kissed the top of her head. Toni knew those kisses always got Cheryl to fall asleep faster. While Toni was physically showing her affection towards Cheryl, her mind and mental state seemed to be far from there. Toni wanted to bust out into tears, but no, this was not the time Topaz. Stay strong for her. Usually the two girls would let the waterworks flow in front of each other. But this was not the night to break. 

Sweet Pea parked the car outside his trailer lot. Not wanting to alert the rest of the Serpents, Sweet Pea gently and quickly tapped Toni in order to let her know they had arrived. Toni jumped out of her sleep and the two Serpents helped the sleeping redhead into the trailer. Cheryl was now safely in bed; the door was shut in order to block out Sweet Pea and Toni’s conversation.

“What was she thinking?!” said Sweet Pea. He frustratedly ran his hands through his long locks. Toni was pacing the remaining area of the trailer. She truly could not comprehend what Cheryl was thinking. Therapy had been working, the exercises she had been sent home with from her sessions were useful. How could she revert back to her old ways? Toni knew deep down something else must have caused this act of wild behavior. 

Sweet Pea and Toni figured what good was any speculation without Cheryl to explain. Sweet Pea took the couch and Toni joined her girlfriend. Both of them did not know what was in store for them next, but whatever it was, they were ready to fight.


	2. Doomsday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!! I came up with the idea after re-watching some of Riverdale. I wanted to explore what could actually have happened, in a dramatized sense, if Cheryl faced consequences of burning down Thornhill.

The next morning, Cheryl was the first one up. She had retreated to the bathroom to see if there was any visible damage on her face or body. A few cuts and scratches, but nothing worth worrying about. She had made it out of that house without any severe problems. And then it all hit her again. Her home was gone. The home she had grown up with Jason in, it was nonexistent. All because of one stupid rash decision made by Cheryl Blossom herself. She figured the least she could do to thank Sweet Pea and Toni was make a pot of coffee. Cheryl knew there was a lot of explaining to do, she wasn’t exactly ready. But in order to fix this mess, it was necessary to explain everything that had happened in the last 24 to 36 hours.

Toni woke up to the smell of coffee. No matter how hard she tried to stay in bed, that smell drew her to the kitchen. Not seeing Cheryl in the bed next to her, she figured Cheryl had been awake. To be quite honest with herself, Toni didn’t know where to begin. Toni did know that being a support system to Cheryl was essential.

“I made coffee.” Said Cheryl. Those were the only words that could come out of her mouth at the moment. She didn’t know why she couldn’t speak, but it was a struggle to. Not so much of a physical struggle, but a mental one. Toni made herself a cup of coffee and pulled up a chair next to Cheryl who was sitting down.

“Babe, I know this whole process of recovering and figuring out life again hasn’t been easy by a longshot. I just thought you were doing so well. I thought you had made so much progress, I’m just confused by it all. I mean, that place, it wasn’t a home. It was barely even a house, just an old torture chamber of misery. So just know, I’m ready to fight with you, but you need to speak to me about what happened.” Said Toni. She wiped a falling tear off Cheryl’s cheek without saying another word. This time it was Cheryl’s turn to speak.

“That night, after we had practice with the Vixens and the two of us went to Pop’s to eat dinner, something happened. My mother was home when I stepped through the door. Obviously, she’s known about us ever since we first started dating. But last night, I’d never seen her like this. It was like all the pent-up anger had exploded right then and there. The screaming, Toni, it wouldn’t stop. The yells and blood curdling screams from her, I couldn’t handle it. You know that’s always been my trigger since The Sisters. That’s because they’d drill it into our heads what deviant sinners we were. I waited until she went to bed and set fire to the house. I don’t even remember doing it. It was an out of body experience. I can’t even tell you where I started the flame, it all just erupted. But before anything rose to flames, I escaped. My mother wasn’t so lucky. I didn’t think at the time of hurting her. I just wanted to escape that cruel place once and for all. It wasn’t until after I called you that I realized what I’d done. I feel remorse, Toni, I’m not a heartless person, but in a twisted way, I feel free. Free at last. From the chains of Thornhill, my mother and The Sisters.” Said Cheryl. She wasn’t crying, she wasn’t hysterical. Cheryl was matter-of-fact with the story.

Toni was the one with quiet tears streaming down her face. Toni couldn’t stay strong any longer. She understood what Cheryl went through last night. She had experienced something similar when her drunk uncle had come in far too late one night, screaming obscenities at the then 16-year-old Toni. Toni couldn’t even make out what he was saying, nor did it matter. But when he started to get closer and closer, nearly harming Toni, she couldn’t take it any longer. Toni ran away that night, waiting for her uncle to take his next trip to some bar. He never returned after that incidence. Toni never understood why. Even though she despised the man, he was still family. Now all of her family was gone. Cheryl was her family; she couldn’t lose her too.

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl. If I was there, I could’ve done something. You could’ve called me, and I would have picked you up. Cher, you committed a crime. They could charge you with Arson and potentially even murder. I’m going to lose you and I fought so hard to keep you here.” Said Toni. Anger was starting to flow throughout her veins. Cheryl’s one action ruined their future. Of course, Cheryl had once again acted without thinking, which had been a problem since childhood.

“Toni, what am I going to do? If I turn myself in, I won’t face the consequences as harshly. But if I run, just by myself, I face losing you forever. God, why did I have to be so stupid. I’m sorry Toni, I’m sorry. I ruined our lives. I’m sorry.” Cheryl was grasping onto Toni for dear life in fear that any second, she would be ripped out of her arms. Toni reciprocated and held onto Cheryl. Both girls were hysterical, which caused Sweet Pea to jump out of bed. He immediately grabbed tissues and tried to calm the girls down. After what seemed like hours, the girls were now somewhat calm. They had eaten breakfast in silence. Sweet Pea figured he’d catch up on the daily Riverdale news when his heart dropped at what the screen had been showing.

On the screen was Thornhill. Cops, firefighters, ambulance all at the “scene of the crime”, as the news reporter had called it. About 20 reporters and even more camera men were at the scene, all looking for a juicy story. Nothing like this ever occurred in Riverdale. The news reporter then went on to state… “Police are actively seeking out a suspect. They believe Cheryl Blossom could be a potential suspect in the arson of Thornhill and the murder of Penelope Blossom. Her whereabouts are unknown, but police are trying to reach her.

When the TV had first come on, Toni and Cheryl had gone to the couch to sit. Now everyone was in a frenzy, standing and pacing. Cheryl was the first to speak out of the trio. “I need to turn myself in.” she said deadpanned. Cheryl had gotten the attention of both Toni and Sweet Pea and continued to speak. “If I run away and involved you two even further, I’m risking your lives. I did this, I need to take responsibility. By turning myself in I’m sure I can make a deal. I’ll drive myself to the station. I just want to say my goodbyes.” Said Cheryl. That last sentence hit her hard. She faced the chance of never seeing Toni again, but this is what came with her actions.

Cheryl lightly grabbed Toni’s shaky hand and led her into the bedroom. Sweet Pea knew it wasn’t going to be a sexual encounter, as neither of the girls were in the headspace for that. He let them have as much time as they needed. He continued to watch the news just in case anything went awry from their already established plan.

Now, in the room was Cheryl and Toni. Cheryl sat at the edge of the bed while Toni just stared at her beautifully tired girlfriend. Without any words, Toni straddled Cheryl’s lap and began to spread small kisses around Cheryl’s cheeks and neck. Without wanting to wait any longer, Cheryl found Toni’s lips and the girls’ plump lips connected. There was and always had been a spark between the two. Eger since they laid eyes on each other. But kissing, it was different. It was their unspoken language.

Cheryl roamed Toni’s body, caressing every inch of her upper frame. Cheryl, not wanting any inch between them, pulled Toni in even closer than before. Toni knew that if this was their last time, she wanted Cheryl to remember. Toni began to sprinkle light kisses on Cheryl’s neck, until the kisses began to get a little rougher. Careful not to leave any hickeys, Toni found Cheryl’s lips again.

It was Cheryl who stopped the two of them from advancing any further. She began to speak, while still trying to catch her breath. “This isn’t goodbye. So, I will not have an intimate moment where we feel it is our last. This is not goodbye, Toni Topaz. I am going to fight like hell to be in your arms again.” Said Cheryl. With that, she planted one last kiss on Toni’s lips and walked out of the bedroom. She was ready to face whatever obstacles life threw at her.


	3. Facing the Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Back again with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and your thoughts on this new chapter and the entire work. Also, follow my twitter: @creativechoni !

It was around 5 pm when Cheryl walked into the Riverdale police station. The drive to the station was solemnly quiet. Toni and Cheryl were hand in hand, Toni would mindlessly toy with Cheryl’s hand. Time finally came when the trio had arrived. Toni dared not to tear up, but quickly broke that promise. Cheryl faced Toni, cupping her cheek and began to speak.

“I love you TT. I’m sorry for all of the pain I’ve caused us. No matter what happens throughout this process, I will think of you every day and night. You, Toni Topaz, are my soulmate and I love you. We’re going to figure this out, I promise you that.” Cheryl wiped Toni’s tears with her thumb and leaned in to kiss the smaller girl. Toni immediately leaned back in and then gripped Cheryl with her every being. Toni couldn’t let go; how could she lose this girl? Cheryl was the one to break the hug and turned to Sweet Pea.

“Take care of her, Sweet Pea. Please don’t let her spiral like I did. Also, thank you. For everything you’ve done for me and Toni.” Said Cheryl. She gave the tall teddy bear a hug and with that walked in to the police station. Toni practically fell to the floor before Sweet Pea could catch her, breaking down. Thankfully, Cheryl hadn’t witnessed this.

Inside the police station, Cheryl stood, scared and alone. The officer at the front desk gave her a curious look and spoke up. “Can I help you with something, miss?” Cheryl turned to face the officer and without a minute of hesitation stated, “I’m here to turn myself in. I committed the arson of Thornhill. My mother was in the house.” Said Cheryl. The officers around her had heard and grabbed Cheryl’s wrists in order to handcuff her. The officer that was handcuffing Cheryl began reading her Miranda Rights. The officer continued, “…do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” it felt like an eternity of Cheryl being stripped of her freedom. Cheryl replied with a meek ‘yes.’ 

After being read her rights, Cheryl was led to the processing station. Fingerprints, mug shot, and was even given a temporary jail uniform. Red had always been Cheryl’s color. Orange, on the other hand, was not. Orange, in this case, signified all freedom lost. Cheryl now sat in a cell by herself questioning what her future held. Truthfully, all she wanted to do was hold her tiny girlfriend, but that was impossible. Hours had gone by and Cheryl was still sitting in her cell. In Cheryl’s situation, there was no chance for someone to pay her bail fee, meaning her trial would take place in a few days from now. Meanwhile, Toni was already speaking to Mary Andrews, a prominent lawyer in Riverdale and Mayor McCoy. 

“Do you think there’s a chance she won’t face a harsh sentence? Can she even be set free?” said Toni, hands shaking in her lap. Sweet Pea was rubbing her back trying to console the poor girl. Mary Andrews and Mayor McCoy knew that Chery’s case was not looking good. Mary Andrews placed the folder down which contained Cheryl’s past files and history and looked Toni in the eye.

“I will do my best to protect Cheryl from the worst. However, there is a very high chance that Cheryl will be facing prison time, that is out of my control due to the severity of her crime.” Said Mary Andrews. Even Mary Andrews felt horrible about the situation. All of the abuse and the hurt that Cheryl went through led to this one disaster. 

“I just want to see her and know if she’s doing okay. God, I-I need her right now.” Said Toni. She stood up from the couch and went out to the back in order to get her thoughts together. Everyone gave Toni the space she needed. That night Toni turned to the strongest alcohol she could find in her cabinets. 

After a few hours of drinking, Toni found herself at the toilet. Sweet Pea had been holding her hair back as she let out bile and tears streamed down her face. Sweet Pea turned to Toni and began to speak, “I promised Cheryl that I would not let you spiral, Toni.” He said. Sweet Pea continued while the girl cleaned herself up. “I know this is nothing short of easy but imagine how Cheryl is feeling. She committed a crime! She’s strong but you need to be just as strong if not stronger. I’m going to be real with you, there’s a good chance that Cheryl faces prison time. If the judge doesn’t empathize with her and looks at her as a criminal, there’s nothing any of us can do. So…I want you to get a grip. When we walk into that courtroom in the next few days, you’re going to stay strong. I’ll be here every step of the way for you, Toni.” Said Sweet Pea. Toni, without, any words, pulled Sweet Pea in for a hug. She had no words for how much she loved this teddy bear of a man. 

For the first 24 hours, Cheryl was not allowed to make any calls since she was with her lawyer, Mary Andrews. Detectives were interrogating the living shit out of Cheryl. None of these officials had any clue what Cheryl had experienced in that house, but if there was any hope for her, she had to be vulnerable and honest.

“Miss Blossom, before the arson occurred, were there any conspiring’s to commit this crime?” said the detective. This man truly thought she was a horrible human being. Of course, he was doing his job, but Cheryl was fragile, she was broken.

“No, no plans. It was an in the moment decision. In all honesty, I had been getting better. Ever since being taken out of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, which my mother put me in, I was getting better. However, that night, my mother was calling me disgusting names and physically hurting me. I-I couldn’t take the pain anymore and I spiraled. I feel remorse, I do. I wish I hadn’t ruined my life like this, but the pain that house caused me…” Cheryl couldn’t continue. The memories of that night just got to be too much.

Mary Andrews was the next one to speak, “Detective, if I could just have a minute with my client please.” Said the recognized lawyer. This wasn’t a question, yet, it was a polite demand. The detective frustratedly walked out. Mary Andrews began to console Cheryl and stroke her hair in a motherly way. Mary couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “You’re doing so well, Cheryl. I know this isn’t easy but I’m proud of you. I know we can fight this together.” Cheryl looked up from crying and thanked the lawyer who genuinely saw a good and kind woman. 

The detective walked back in deciding today would be enough of the interrogating. Soon after, a police officer walked in to take Cheryl back to her cell. The officer had a firm grasp on Cheryl until she was locked in her cell. Left all alone. A few hours later, Cheryl found herself fast asleep, after emotions ran high the past few days. 

That night, Toni essentially begged to whoever would listen in the sky that Cheryl was protected and remained courageous throughout this trial. She fell asleep and Sweet Pea remained in her trailer until he was getting drowsy as well. Tomorrow was a new day. A new fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how are we feelings? Are emotions running high? Trust me, it isn't easy on my heart to write such Choni angst.


	4. The Start of it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL! I'm back! To be honest it's been hard to have the inspiration to write this story. Also, its pretty hard on the heart to write Choni angst and Cheryl being in jail lol. I must admit this is kind of a filler chapter so it is a little short. Prepare yourselves for the real drama that is to come!!

Today was the start of Cheryl’s trial and both girls were terrified to say the least. Cheryl sat in the visiting room going over strategy with Mary Andrews. Mary had given her a smart word of advice. Mary spoke up and began to give Cheryl a pep talk when she said, “Listen, Cheryl, I know this is going to tough. Especially when you see Toni, that’ll be the hardest part. However, you must stay strong throughout this trial. Toni is going to be strong as well, we’ve been in contact and she just wants you to keep going and fight hard. Try not to focus on Toni too much but the fact that the defense attorneys will be trying to ruin your life. You must be truthful and give every detail of what happened. If you need a breather, just look in my direction and I will do my best to help you calm down. The press will be there, but I suggest you ignore them. Mayor McCoy will be there, she is on our side. Everyone who knows you, Cheryl, knows how wonderful of a girl you are. I hope the judge is able to see that and be lenient.” Mary gave Cheryl a hug before walking out of the room, giving Cheryl time to mentally prepare for what was to come.

On the flip side, Toni was getting ready for the trial which was beginning in a few hours. Miraculously, she had remained completely sober for the past few days, but it was not easy. Sweet Pea and Fangs had been stopping by every day to check on Toni and make sure she was in the right mental state. Cheryl and Toni had not spoken since Cheryl turned herself in. No physical contact or over the phone conversations. Most of all, Toni was beyond scared to see Cheryl today. Was she doing okay? Has anyone been bothering her? So many unanswered questions in Toni’s mind. Most of all, she was worried how the judge would treat Cheryl. Would he see her as a cold-blooded criminal or a broken girl in need of love? Toni applied her mascara and finished styling her pink hair. 

Cheryl was now getting ready to be escorted to the courtroom. An officer walked up to her cell and demandingly yelled at her, “Stand up and walk out backwards with your hands behind your back.” He was not by any means nice. Cheryl obliged and was soon being handcuffed by the officer. Every time she was handcuffed Cheryl teared up a bit, knowing her freedom was gone. Cheryl was placed in the squad car and the officer began driving to the courthouse. Toni was soon approaching the courthouse as well along with Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

Cheryl arrived too the courthouse and was now in the courtroom sitting. Her handcuffs were removed, and Mary Andrews was now sitting next to her, preparing to do her job. Suddenly, the courtroom doors opened, and Cheryl turned around to see who it could be. It was Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs, all looking solemn and worried. Cheryl’s first reaction was to run up to Toni, kiss her, and never let her go. However, Cheryl thought twice about that when the officer next to her was 6’5 and much stronger than Cheryl ever could be. Toni and Cheryl made immediate eye contact and Toni mouthed an “I love you” to Cheryl. Cheryl returned the favor and soon after the judge walked into the room. 

Toni saw Cheryl in the prison uniform for the first time and to be honest, it took everything within Toni to not cry. This was not her Cheryl. This was a scared, vulnerable, and tired Cheryl. The Cheryl that Toni knew should be wearing red, her signature color. Instead, she was in an orange jumpsuit that was much too large for her body. As Toni examined her girlfriend, there were no marks, bruises or scratches so at least Cheryl was laying low. Toni’s prayers seemed to be working. Toni’s thoughts were interrupted when the bailiff began to speak.

“All rise for Judge Lodge.” Everyone stood up. Soon after, Judge Lodge walked in and demanded the courtroom be seated. Everyone obeyed. After the formalities had finished, the trial began. First up to prove their case was Mary Andrews. 

Mary Andrews was now facing the entire courtroom and took one last deep breathe before going on. “Dear ladies and gentlemen of this courtroom, I want to pose this question: If you were forced to live your life as a lie and be closeted, be deprived of basic human love, and be shamed for who you are all while dealing with regular teenager problems such as high school drama, would you act out?” asked Mary. The courtroom was silent, obviously it was a rhetorical question. The jury began looking at each other, looking to read each other’s face. Cheryl was feeling hopeful, Mary was making a point and trying to justify Cheryl’s actions. Mary continued to speak. 

“My client here, Cheryl Blossom, is a young girl who has risen from adversity and only has come out stronger. However, we’re all human. Yes, she made a grave mistake. Cheryl is remorseful and regrets her actions on that night. You may try and twist my words but there is nothing you can do to try and stop me from defending Ms. Cheryl Blossom.” The intelligent lawyer said. She sat back down, initiating the defense’s turn to make their case. 

The unknown defense lawyer stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. “Ladies and gentlemen of the court, what we have here is a cold-blooded killer. She is not broken or damaged. Cheryl Blossom knew exactly what she was doing on that night. Her intentions were to kill and do harm. Ms. Blossom must face the consequences of her actions. She committed a crime.” Said the defense attorney. This was not what Cheryl was expecting and neither was Toni. Sweet Pea had to hold Toni down before she lunged at the lawyer who had just finished speaking. Every ounce of Toni was hurting. The cruel lawyer continued to speak. 

“I ask you, the jury, to seriously consider what type of person Cheryl Blossom truly is. Is she a broken teenager that Mrs. Andrews claims she is? Or is she just a criminal?” The jury began to whisper to each other. Cheryl was now close to hysterics. Hearing herself being called a criminal and a cold-blooded killer was not what she was expecting. 

The lawyer sat and the Judge Lodge began to speak. “I think this has been enough for today. Officers, take Ms. Blossom back into custody and we will continue the proceedings tomorrow.” With that being said, Cheryl stood up from her chair and was immediately handcuffed and taken back to the police car in which she originally arrived in. Toni could not believe she was witnessing her girlfriend being treated like an animal. If only anyone had seen Cheryl that night, they’d understand. 

Cheryl was now back in her cell, staring blankly at the wall. This is not how she imagined her life to turn out. She was facing years in prison and ruining her relationship with Toni. All of a sudden everything hit Cheryl at once and the sobs were uncontrollable. Thankfully, no guards were around to hear her, but the sobs did not end until hours later. All Cheryl wanted was to feel Toni’s soft lips on hers and never let Toni go. Cheryl didn’t know if that would ever be possible again.


End file.
